Wings of Fire Theme Songs
SUNNY (if you want to sing it, it is to the tune of the Sofia the first theme song) I Was An Egg In The Desert Doing All Right Then I Became A Dragonet Overnight Now I Have To Figure Out How To Stop The Fight So Much To Learn And See Traveling The World With My New Dragonet Family But First Stuck In A Cave With The Talons Of Peace And Then A Whole Enchanted World Was Waiting For Me I'm So Excited To Be Sunny The SandWing Im Finding Out What Being A Dragonet's About Sunny The SandWing Making My Way It's An Adventure Every Day! Its Gonna Be My Time To Show Them All That I'm A Dragonet Of Destinyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VkYh2W9C7U - by Mysterygirl000 and sung mainly by 16.505225cb PS. please note that the last line is not to the tune of the last line in the actual song, so just pick a tune for it GLORY (To the tune of Firework by Katy Perry) Sometimes I don't feel, like a dragonet Drifting through the sky, just with my head up high Sometimes I feel Like a waste of space, 'cause everybody thinks I'm in the wrong place Sometimes I feel already buried deep Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing But I know that there's still a chance for me 'Cause there's a spark in me I just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the sky like a dragonet can fly 'Cause baby, I'm a firework Come on, I'll show you what I'm worth I'm gonna Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh As I shoot across the sky Baby, I'm a firework Come on, I let my colors burst I'm gonna Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh I'm gonna leave 'em falling down http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TI18KxwbMk TSUNAMI (To the tune of Fearless by Olivia Holt) The War Makes My Heart Pound, Just The Thought Of It It's Always Been A Cold Storm, Always Cavin' In But I Won't Take It Anymore, That's Not What I'm Destined For I'm Stuck In Your Head, I'm A Dragonet Got You Running Scared, I'm Fearless I'm Callin' You Out, I'm Taking You Down Don't You Come Around, I'm Fearless Whoa, Whoa I've Got My Dragonet Pals, And You're Losing Ground We Have Each Others' Backs Now, So We're Safe And Sound You See The War Is Pulling Through, I've Finally Gotten Through To You Yeah I'm Stuck In Your Head, I'm A Dragonet Got You Running Scared, I'm Fearless I'm Callin' You Out, I'm Taking You Down Don't You Come Around, I'm Fearless, I'm Fearless, I'm Fearless http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1H7IjDXEjrs STARFLIGHT (To the tune of "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran) Black scales, low face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to stay sane Long nights, strange game And they say I'm in the smartest in the team But it's just a daydream Do I really have a destiny? And lately my soul seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And I scream The worst things in life come free to us 'Cause we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple of grams And I don't want to go outside tonight And I wish I could be like my other friends Flying so high without a care But It's too cold outside For dragonets to fly Dragonets to fly! But maybe it's just right For dragonets to fly And dragonets can fly Can fly, fly Dragonets to fly, to fly, to fly Maybe Dragonets can't die http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0dnp5E8FMo NOTE: the last paragraph skips to the end of the song CLAY (To the tune of Soup, Soup, Soup by Ross Lynch) When the pressure of life gets you down And you wanna turn that frown upside down Don't be sad, don't be blue Clay's got food for you! Food, food, food, food, food, food, food feast, feast, feast, feast, feast, feast, feast cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow FOOOOOOOD! (REPEAT OF TUNE) If you're worried about the Great War Then I've got the perfect cure! Don't worry, don't frown Clay will give you some chow! Chow, chow, chow, chow, chow, chow, chow Cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow Pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig FOOOOOOOOD! (REPEAT OF TUNE) Doesn't matter what tribe you are in Scorpions, camouflage, or fins We all can win With breakfast, lunch, and din! Breakfast, snacks, lunch, cows, and din Whales, cows, seals, feasts, cows, and pigs With food, the dragonets will always wiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQwF3-H87hA PERIL (To the tune of "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift; Peril singing to Clay) You're talking to Tsunami till day's end You guys seem to be just the best of friends But she doesn't get your humor like I do I'm next to you, it's a peculiar dragon night I'm always singing the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do She's a SeaWing, I'm a SkyWing I'm so hot, but she's just bossy Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me You belong with me Walkin' the beach with just you and me I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on the oceanfront thinkin to myself Hey, isn't this easy? And you've got a smile that could light up Pyrrhia Together we can shine brighter than the sun You say you fine I know you better than that Hey, Whatcha doing with a dragon like that? She's a SeaWing, I'm a SkyWing I'm so hot, but she's just bossy Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me Standin by, waiting right in front of you All this time how could you not know baby? You belong with me You belong with me http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRZ_3ZPH7Dc Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Poetry)